warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warhammer 40k fanon:Article Ownership Policy
Seen commonly on articles and enforced as something that is mandatory by our Article Quality Policy, property templates are templates that function as something of an ownership tag for articles. Furthermore, Free Use templates are considered to be property templates for all intents and purposes. Free use templates do not permit the free editing of an article, they only permit linking it or referencing it within your own works. Community projects do not have owners and are collaborative projects between users. This wiki however does not recognise any justifiable concept of private property. Using a property template does not automatically entitle you to unrestricted ownership and control of your article, most specifically to the point where such a thing would inhibit beneficial practices carried out by Administrators and specific users voted as fit for such a job. As such, property templates function, to the betterment of both users and the wiki as a whole, like so: For templates that declare "Please do not edit this article without explicit permission from the author.": *No user except the user(s) whose name is displayed on the template may edit the article *The user(s) whose names are displayed on the template may give permission to other non-listed users to edit their articles, in whatever section or time constraint they so desire. Administrators and users who have been given explicit permission by Admins to carry out such a task are permitted to waive the above in the following circumstances for specific purposes: *In the event of vandalism where changes made by the vandal must be reverted *Whenever the article does not qualify as meeting the minimum standards of our Article Quality Policy, (i.e. Property templates, construction templates, infoboxes, categories, etc) *Article protection measures *Moving articles *Adding Quality Issue templates *Adding Stub templates *Adding Non-Canon Friendly templates *Removal of sections which violate our rules Other Conditions These following pages have user ownership applied automatically, for obvious reasons: *User Pages *Sandbox Pages (These pages are identified through the respective user's name in their title) *Images *Videos (These pages are identified through the respective user's name in the upload history) These following pages cannot have the article ownership feature (with or without property templates) applied to them: *The Main Wiki Page *Policy pages, the wiki Rules, etc (i.e., pages with the prefix "Warhammer 40k fanon:" in their titles) *Template pages *All talk pages *Pages marked as Community Projects* *All pages within the category Guide† *Pages which are intended to encompass the whole fanon, i.e. "Space Marine quotes", "fanon map", etc.*† :* These pages must instead have Community Project templates added at the top of the page. :† These pages are treated like Community Project pages, however since they are intended to be clear and helpful for all users, specifically new users, major changes and deletions of paragraphs (and so fourth) must be discussed in blogs and/or in the articles' talk pages prior to editing. Lastly: *Plagiarism is not tolerated on this wiki and is treated as a Minor Offence under the banning policy. *Make sure the article is your content, not someone else's. If you wish to publish someone else's fanon that you think is great, you can either get them to do it, or forget it. *It is advised that content written by users should be exclusive to this wikia for the sake of search engine algorithims and, if it is used on other sites, the original source should be accredited in accordance with the Community Creation Policy. Category:Policy